Chalionese People
The people of Chalion are referred to as Chalionese. Known Chalionese individuals include: Nobles * dy Ajelo - a family of minor relatives of the provincars of Baocia, and the name used by Ista for her incognito on her pilgrimage * Illvin dy Arbanos * Ser dy Arbanos - the late half-Roknari castle warder of Porifors, father of Illvin dy Arbanos by the Lady of Porifors who was the wife of Arvol dy Lutez. * Provincar dy Baocia * Dowager Provincara dy Baocia * Ser dy Brauda - A member of the pilgrimage party that Ista encounters, an older man travelling with his son. * Chivar dy Cabon * Odlin dy Cabon - father of Chivar dy Cabon, died at the battle of Dalus. * Lord dy Castos - father of Ijada dy Castos, a lord dedicat and captain of a fort of the Son's Order in the fen marshes in the west of the Weald * Lupe dy Cazaril * Fonsa dy Chalion * Ias dy Chalion * Isara dy Chalion - daughter and first child of Iselle and Bergon dy Chalion-Ibra * Iselle dy Chalion * Ista dy Chalion * Orico dy Chalion * Sara dy Chalion * Teidez dy Chalion * Betriz dy Ferrej * Ser dy Ferrej - castle warder in Valenda for the dowager Provincara of Baocia, father of Betriz dy Ferrej. He is stout and middle-aged. * Provincar dy Guarida - ruler of the Chalionese province of Guarida. Cazaril was in his service for a time, as courier and serving in a border war with Roknari Prince Olus. * Ferda dy Gura * Foix dy Gura * Marchess dy Heron - a noblewoman of Chalion. Heron is a city and marchdom between Taryoon and Cardegos. * Goram dy Hixar * Tessa dy Hueltar * March dy Huesta - a wealthy brother-in-law and major supporter of the Provincar of Baocia. Bergon's party stays in his town palace in Taryoon before the wedding, and the noon wedding banquet was held there. * Bergon dy Ibra * Provincar dy Ildar * Dondo dy Jironal * Martou dy Jironal * Ser dy Joal - one of Dondo dy Jironal's bravos. After Dondo's death he is used by Martou dy Jironal to attempt to remove Cazaril: he attempts to get Cazaril to duel over a minor slight, and later leads the troop of men who set up the ambush at Zavar. * Provincar of Labran - at the time of The Curse of Chalion, the provincar is Royina Sara's nephew. * Arhys dy Lutez * Arvol dy Lutez * Cattilara dy Lutez * Liviana dy Lutez - nine year old daughter of Arhys dy Lutez and his first wife; lives with her maternal grandparents. * Ser dy Maroc - master of Roya Orico's armor and wardrobe. He was apparently bribed to relate the false rumor that Cazaril was flogged for rape in Ibra, and witnesses dy Joal's attempt to get Cazaril to duel. * Archdivine Mendenal * Ser dy Naoza - celebrated duelist in Valenda who was assassinated by death magic by a provincial wool merchant whose only son he had killed in a duel. * March dy Oby - father of Cattilara dy Lutez. * March dy Palliar * Lord dy Rinal - member of Orico's court. He particpates in Dondo's mock kidnapping of Iselle but also helps set up the incident of "Lady Pig" as a joke on Dondo. He tells Betriz the rumor that Cazaril paid a page to catch him a rat the night Dondo was killed by death magic, and gossips with Cazaril and dy Maroc about the death of the Heir of Ibra. * Ser dy Sanda * Provincar of Thistan - married to a daughter of Martou dy Jironal and sends troops in support of Martou moves on Taryoon in search of Iselle, then sends a hastily penned letter of submission to Iselle after Martou's death. * Lady dy Vara - a lady of Ias's court. Ista tells Cattilara of a poultice of finger-lily flowers to assist in getting pregnant that Lady dy Vara's old nurse had known of. * Nan dy Vrit * Provincar dy Yarrin * Castillar dy Zavar - holder of the fortress of Zavar Others (includes those whose noble status is not known) * Annaliss (Liss) of Labran * Beetim * Learned Bonneret - a divine of the Father who is named to be Royina Iselle’s private secretary, replacing Cazaril, at the end of The Curse of Chalion. A neat dark-haired fellow about 30 years old. * Caria of Palma - A member of the pilgrimage party that Ista encounters; she wears the ribbons of all five gods. The widow of a saddler; gossipy, stout, and red-faced. * Mother Clara * Daris - a tongueless and thumbless groom in Orico's menagerie, assistant to Umegat who has known him about 20 years (before his martyrdom), and a lay dedicat of the Bastard's Order. * Demi - a groom in the castle of Valenda. He takes Iselle's and Betriz's blowing horses as Cazaril arrives at the castle, and greets Cazaril when he rides in with the news of Teidez's death. * Laonin - a lay dedicat, soldier-brother of the Daughter's Order, and a member of Ferda dy Gura's troop which escorts Ista's pilgrimage. He is killed in Arhys's raid against the sorcerers in the Jokonan camp outside of Porifors. His soul was taken up by the Father, possibly because of his courage during the raid, or because he had sired a child unknown to his companions. * Honorable Paginine - A petty judge of middle age serving the municipality of Taryoon, and a petty saint of the Father. His gift from the Father allows him to sometimes tell who is lying in his court. Cazaril commiserates with him about gifts from the gods, and tells the archdivine of Taryoon of Caz's god-touched status. He is present when Caz explains what happened at Martou's death, and confirms that Caz is no longer a saint after that experience. * Pejar - sergeant-dedicat of the Daughter's Order, and a member of Ferda dy Gura's troop which escorts Ista's pilgrimage. Pejar is menaced by the demon-ridden bear which Foix then kills. He leads Ista's horse into the village of Porifors for morning prayers after her rescue. He brings a bucket of water for Liss to dowse her head after she rides in from Oby. He is among the party which goes in search of Cattlara when she rides away with Arhys and Illvin to escape Ista. Pejar is killed in Arhys's raid against the sorcerers in the Jokonan camp outside of Porifors. His soul was taken up by the Daughter. * Dedicat Rojeras - a lay dedicat of the Temple Hospital of the Mother's Mercy in Cardegoss who has made a special study in wasting diseases. He is sent to examine Cazaril in response to Iselle's request, discovers his tumor encapsulating Dondo dy Jironal and the death demon without understanding the uncanny cause, and requests permission from Cazaril to dissect the tumor after he dies. * Learned Tovia - elderly divine and physician, close friend of the dowager Provincara of Baocia, who Lady dy Hueltar proposes as Ista's spiritual guide on her pilgrimage. She had ridden out on a medical call thus allowing dy Cabon to steal the pilgrimage role. She comes with dy Baocia's troops in the mission to rescue Ista and relieve Porifors. * Honorable Vrese - a corrupt judge in Valenda who ruled duelist dy Naoza's killing of the wool-merchant's son as a duel and not murder. Iselle refuses his offering to the Daughter of Spring. Vrese leaves Valenda with his money and servants just as an Inquirer arrives from Taryoon in response to the Provincara's letter to her son requesting he be investigated. A dour middle-aged man. Category:Chalionese